The Second Rebellion
'Overview' The Second Rebellion (Donkeystani Civil War) was the culmination of The Reformer's revival and subsequent rebellion against Donkey's government. Despite being more organized and on par with the government forces, along with having allies, all of which was a major improvement from the first rebellion, The Reformer was still unable to overthrow the regime and install a republic. This is due in part to Donkey throwing down the ban hammer. With The Reformer being banned, the rebellion fell apart, and Donkey's Legion was declared. The Reformer Returns The great liberal and revolutionary had been assumed dead for months, The Reformer had been executed twice, and many believed he was dead for good. This was not the case, as The Reformer arose from the dead, bent on leading his idea to success this time. Upon arising, The Reformer began to organize a vast network of resistance fighters and absorbed any Meme Lords and Gods into their movement. The Reformer showed leading the Resistance during The First Rebellion The Uprising Begins After assembling a sizeable force, The Reformer began the uprising. The Resistance managed to enjoy more success than it did during The First Rebellion, inflicting heavy casualties on pro-government forces. Not only were Resistance troops well organized, but they had the help from meme lords such as Shaggy, Matt from Wii Sports, Ben Shapiro, Neil Degrasse Tyson, Robbie Rotten, and eventually Obama. Once the rebellion began, Donkey and her government attempted a frantic defense, deploying Thanos Trucks to counter the Resistance onslaught, only to have the attack wiped out by Shaggy. Realizing the hopelessness of her situation, Donkey and her government forces began a withdrawal to the moon. Obama was deployed to buy time for Donkey, which in a way he did, but Obama joined the rebels' side. It seemed dire for Donkey. The Emergence of other Revolutionary Groups When it appeared The Reformer had victory on his hands, a new problem emerged, counter-revolutionaries. Two new groups appeared, the Albanians and Soviet Hoteps. Afraid by this, The Reformer began purging Communists, Albanians, and other perceived enemies in order to "keep peace." This backfired, as it gave the instability Donkey needed to mount an organized defense on the moon, and caused more fighting between The Resistance and counter-revolutionaries. Upon realizing his mistake, The Reformer stopped his purging and made peace with the Albanians and Hoteps, creating a united front. The United Front began one last push to take the Moon, all of the United Front's Meme Lords were deployed, it seemed the government was on its last legs. Sudden United Front Defeat Using Venator-class Star Destroyers, aerial bombardment of the moon commenced. The United Front began planning an invasion on the surface, however, this would be short-lived. Upon readying the troops, The Reformer was unexpectedly banned, and once that happened, the United Front vanished with him. Donkey had laid down the ban hammer on The Reformer. Eventually, The Reformer would return, but he would become obscured and forgotten for the time being. The war was over. Declaring of Donkey's Legion Upon beating the rebels, Donky reconsolidated her power and position in the government, cracking down hard on the Albanians and Hoteps as well, but not as hard as she had done with The Reformer. When taking power once again, Donkey declared a new government, "Donkeys' Legion." A new regime is in power, so in a way, the rebellion did create a new government, just not directly and the one they did not want. So far, it is unclear what events will take place in this fledgling government. Category:Wars